It is known to inflate an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device to help protect a vehicle occupant. One particular type of inflatable vehicle occupant protection device is an inflatable curtain. The inflatable curtain is inflatable away from the roof of the vehicle between a vehicle occupant and the side structure of the vehicle in response to a side impact to the vehicle and/or a vehicle rollover. A known inflatable curtain is inflated from a deflated condition with inflation fluid directed from an inflator to the inflatable curtain.